


look upon my works

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cass is Batman, Damian is Flamebird, Dick has children, DickandDamiweek2019, Gen, Little boys love their rooftops, all is right in the shitty city of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: For day 1 of Dick and Dami Week - Nightwing and Flamebird





	look upon my works

Dick’s getting too old for this shit. His knees crack with every step, he can only do a couple rounds on the bars before his shoulder is screaming for him to stop, and his ankle is just so goddamn weak. But there’s something about the sidewalks of Gotham flying by underneath his feet and the rush of that putrid Gotham air that keeps him there. But tonight, is a special night. His booted feet connect with the roof of Wayne Enterprises as he waits for the night’s guest of honor.

Getting Damian to this point had been a battle, to say the least. When he’d first arrived in Gotham, nearly a decade and a half ago, he’d be insistent that he would take on the Batman mantle. In fact, he’d fought Dick, Tim, and Jason for a mantle that none of them wanted. But as the years passed and Damian’s fratricidal and homicidal tendencies had been replaced with compassion and empathy, he realized that he no longer wanted the cowl. Which was for the best, because everyone in the hero community knew that Cass was the best person for the mantle. Damian had come to Dick. Dick had gone back to the hero who helped create Nightwing, and within a few weeks, Flamebird took the skies.

Dick watches as Flamebird soars towards him. At 25 years old, Damian is the spitting image of Bruce. He’s built like a tank, all muscle and height. But his face is Talia’s face. He’s got her blazing green eyes and pointed nose. Damian touches down, all 225 pounds of him settling on the roof with not even a scratch of gravel.

“Nightwing,” He greets, putting his grapple back onto his suit. “How are my nieces?”

“Furious that you didn’t take them with you to Beijing. They managed to get their grandpa to promise them a trip to Paris. Are you aware you’re spoiling them?”  
Damian smiles as he says, “I’ve got to spend this money somehow.”

Dick went to him, hugging his little brother. He tries to ignore the fact that Damian now stands a whole head above him, just like he tries to ignore the fact that Damian could bench press him if he wanted to. He’s not used to seeing his little brother all grown up.

“Thank you, Richard,” Damian whispers, his arms tightening. “For everything.”

“We were the best; weren’t we?”

“The very best,” Damian agrees. “Red hood told me you were thinking about retiring.”

Dick releases him and goes to the edge of the building. For decades, he flew through the skyscrapers. He has dreams of soaring with his little nine-year-old brother in front of him. He loves this city. He loves the citizens who even after years of crime, still walk her streets at night. He lives for the citizens that started leaving McDonalds and Burger King on their fire escapes for the child vigilantes that prowled their streets. He loves that his brother follows their father’s code. He lives for nights like these; where it’s just the two of them with Gotham 70 stories beneath them.

It’s moments like these when he feels like a true superhero.

It’s moments like these that he’s going to miss.

“I’m getting old, Dami. I found a grey hair the other day. An honest to god grey hair. Everything hurts. All the time. But you know what I realized?”

He hears Damian approach. He knows Damian is doing it on purpose.

“Every single painful, glorious moment that I spent in a mask, every single person we saved, it was worth it. Because I got to meet you. I finally got to meet my little brother and I was lucky enough to watch you grow. I could watch you become Flamebird. If you want it, I could watch you become Nightwing.”

Damian is quiet. He’s standing to Dick’s right, watching the taxi-cabs race past underneath. It’s near eleven now, and the city is still thrumming. It’s not as dangerous as it used to be, so people are going out more. Which means a bit more work for her vigilantes. But the two standing on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building live for that.

“Nightwing is your title. You’ve done it justice. You’ve brought that title honor and pride that I could never hope to achieve in my lifetime. Flamebird… it’s where I will find glory. Where I can find honor and pride. But you? Nightwing? I wouldn’t be on this path if I’d never tried fighting you on my first night in Gotham.”

“I kicked your ass,” Dick laughs, and he knows Damian can hear the tears in his voice.

“I let you win,” Flamebird retorts.

“Oh? You did, did you?”

“You’re damn right I did.”

Dick jumps behind Damian, his escrima already drawn. They twirl in his hands. “I bet I could still kick your ass.”

Flamebird turns, his batarangs slipping in between his knuckles. “I won’t tell Batman if you don’t.”

“Good, because she’s watching us from the LexCorp tower.”

They leapt.

**Author's Note:**

> im so soft for these two


End file.
